


House of Gold//Cralt

by mad_hatter_9306



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Anyways, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Song: House of Gold (twenty one pilots), cralt, i love it, of course its cralt, so I'm writing it down in the hopes that someone else likes it enough to do it, this is an idea I can't implement, why is that not a tag.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: This the idea that I had for an animatic, but I can't draw and I need practice with other things, so, here, internet, have at it!
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn/Halt O'Carrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	House of Gold//Cralt

**Author's Note:**

> As has been mentioned at least twice now, this is an idea I had for an animatic. However, I cannot draw, so I'm writing it and posting it in the hopes that someone else likes it enough to do so. If you create something based on this, all I ask is that you give me the credit and the link!
> 
> Also, if you've been paying any attention to me at all, you'll know that I'm applying for high school!! Yay... Anyhow, one of the things I have to submit is a script, so this doubles as a practice piece!
> 
> 'Kay, enjoy y'all!

EXT. A SMALL CLEARING IN A FOREST - MIDDAY

 _(We open to a clearing in the woods._ _"House of Gold" by twenty-one pilots begins playing._ _Two young men lean against a tree, resting. One has red hair a little longer than shoulder length. His companion is shorter, not that you can tell at the moment. He has choppy dark hair, with a beard to match. Both men wear the same outfit: a mottled ranger cloak over a brown shirt, with comfortable pants and leather boots. Both men have belts that hold the traditional ranger's double scabbard and knives. A pair of longbows and quivers full of arrows lay nearby. Their horses graze, their leads hanging loose. Both men have their eyes closed. The redhead, Crowley, begins speaking in time to the first chorus, his eyes still closed. The words don't quite match up, but it is close. The other man, Halt, opens his eyes in surprise when Crowley starts speaking. Neither man can hear the song playing.)_

Crowley: Halt, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? 

_(The word "Halt" replaces the word "son." When Crowley starts speaking, cut to a cottage in the woods. Halt and Crowley sit together on the porch.)_

Crowley, cont'd: And when our mentor turns to stone,

_(Cut to a headstone. It reads, "Pritchard, a good man, and better mentor.")_

Crowley, cont'd: Will you take care of me?

_(Cut back to the two men. Crowley has repositioned himself so that he is facing Halt. He looks Halt in the eye and continues speaking in time to the unheard song.)_

Crowley, cont'd: Halt, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold?

_(He suddenly twists and flops down so that his head is in Halt's lap. Halt blinks, staring down at Crowley. Then his expression softens.)_

Crowley, cont'd: And when our mentor turns to stone, will you take care of me?

_(Halt almost smiles as he responds. Again, the words don't quite match the song, but it's similar.)_

Halt: I will make you king of everything you see. 

_(On the words "I will," cut to Halt looking upwards, a proud expression on his face. On the word "king," cut to Crowley giving directions to the rangers.)_

Halt, cont'd: I'll put you on the map, 

_(Cut back to Halt and Crowley in the woods.)_

Halt, cont'd: I'll cure you of disease.

_(Halt pushes Crowley up and repositions both himself and Crowley so that they are sitting facing each other. Halt continues to speak in time with the song, beginning the first verse.)_

Halt, cont'd: Let's say we up and left this town, 

_(His almost-smile grows.)_

Halt, cont'd: And turned our future upside down!

_(Cut to Crowley, a smile gradually growing on his face.)_

Halt, cont'd: We'll make-pretend that you and me could live ever after happily.

_(On the words "We'll make-pretend," Halt winces, and the author develops a lump in her throat. Crowley's smile fades a little, but on the words "live ever after happily," Halt clutches Crowley's hands, and both their smiles widen. The chorus begins again. Crowley leaps up, pulling Halt up with him. He repeats the chorus.)_

Crowley: Halt, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? And when our mentor turns to stone, will you take care of me?

_(The scene is mock-serious. Both men pretend to be performing official vows. It's clear that they are having the time of their lives. As Halt responds, he holds his right hand up and his left hand over his heart.)_

Halt: I will make you king of everything you see. I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease.

_(The two men briefly kiss. They then begin the second verse. Their words still don't completely match the song.)_

Crowley: And since we know that dreams are dead,

_(Cut away to about a dozen men sitting around a table in a dark room. At the head is an old blind man in a lopsided crown. The others' eyes are blacked out. They are all grinning, and appear to have sharp teeth.)_

Halt: And life turns plans upon their head,

_(Cut to Halt and his twin brother Ferris. They're both holding onto a crown. Their younger sister, Caitlyn, is in the background. Both boys' eyes are blacked out. Halt has bruises on his forearms, and blood trickles from his mouth. Caitlyn has tears running down her cheeks. Ferris is grinning and holds a knife in his other hand.)_

Halt, cont'd: I had planned to be a bum,

_(Halt lets go of the crown, and turns away. Ferris and Caitlyn fade away. The background brielfy turns black, then fades in on Halt and Crowley in the present. Halt is looking slightly aside. A tear or two rolls down his cheek. Crowley grabs his hand and pulls him into a hug.)_

Crowley: But now you might become someone!

_(Halt smiles and hugs Crowley back. Crowley pulls back a little, kisses Halt on the nose, then begins the final chorus. He speaks loudly. He doesn't care who hears him anymore. He is smiling widely and enjoying every moment.)_

Crowley, cont'd: Halt, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? And when our mentor turns to stone, will you take care of me?

_(Halt's wide smile softens into a smaller one. This smile is sincere. Halt isn't joking anymore, he is swearing on his life. He pulls Crowley close so that only he can hear Halt's quiet words.)_

Halt: I will make you king of everything you see. I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease.

_(The two men kiss. It's not quite clear who initiates it. The scene closes on the two men standing in the clearing in the forest, holding each other.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Would you look at this crazy piece of work! Maybe I can write a script after all!
> 
> If anyone has advice for how I could improve writing a script, please please please tell me, I could really use it.
> 
> Also--awww! I'm so proud of this, and these two are adorable. I guess I didn't really mention when this supposedly happens, but probably somewhere just after the short story "The Hibernian," and maybe before The Early Years? I haven't read The Early Years yet. I desperately want to, but I can't find them anywhere! But, yeah, I think this is before TEY.
> 
> 'Kay, that's it from me, hope you like, leave kudos or comments pls. I thrive on comments, people. Have a good night!


End file.
